A simple question
by Asamijaki
Summary: ¿Cómo es un beso? Emma comienza a hacerse preguntas triviales, tal vez sería algo normal para personas en el mundo sin demonios, pero para ellos, no es un tema tan común. Cae en Ray responder a esto.


«**A Simple Question»**

✩ ─── 「 」─── ✩

Emma mira el techo del refugio. Hoy Gilda y Anna están ayudando a Yuugo con la cena, y la gran mayoría de los menores está con Don, aprendiendo técnicas de recolección que Lucas le había enseñado.

Emma no es la típica persona que se aísla o aparta de los demás, ama pasar tiempo con su familia, pero es en solo pequeños momentos, donde se permite estar serena y sola con sus pensamientos. Recientemente algo le inquietaba. Y sorprendentemente no tenía relación con los acertijos de el señor Minerva o la tierra prometida. Eran dudas comunes de una chica común, o tan común como la situación en la que viven se lo permite: Besos.

Un tema recurrente en las novelas románticas que solía leer tan poco. Nunca antes se lo había planteado, pero, ¿Como se sentía besar a alguien? ¿Es tan especial, como aquellos autores lo describen? Realmente no entiende por qué le da tantas vueltas. Es decir, tenía muchas otras cosas en las qué pensar: encontrar los siete muros, pensar en la nueva promesa, esperar algún mensaje de los aliados… Tantas cosas tan complicadas que, posiblemente, su mente lo estaba bloqueando involuntariamente el día de hoy cuando encontró un cuento ilustrado entre los libros del cuartel. Yuugo le mencionó que era uno que había leído una vez hace mucho, ya que lo había encontrado en esos años buscó alguna otra pista que Minerva. Emma no estaba del todo interesada en él, es decir, no era algo que le brindara información útil para sus propósitos y sinceramente, le gustaban más las historias de aventura y acción.

Pero en ese cuento, había una imagen de una princesa y dándole un beso a una rana, haciéndolo que ésta se transformara en un principe. Era la primera vez que Emma veía algo así. Es decir, lo había leído, pero jamás visto en alguna ilustración. Hasta entonces, nunca había despertado su curiosidad, pero ahora tenía una sensación extraña.

—¿Te sientes mal? Deberías ir a tomar algo o Gilda se enfadará contigo por no cuidar de ti misma—es la voz conocida de Ray. El joven entra y se acerca a la cama donde la pelirroja descansa, dando una pequeña patada en el pie ajeno, para llamar su atención.

El chico lleva las manos en los bolsillos y la mira atentamente, la joven puede identificar esa mirada, la que Ray hace cuando se preocupaba por los demás, él parecía alguien que trataba de verse fuerte, o al menos eso le había mencionado Lucas; sin embargo, Emma sabía que, posiblemente Ray no sabía cómo expresar sus emociones, después de todo durante mucho tiempo tuvo que reprimirlas cuando veía a sus hermanos ser llevados a las garras de esos demonios, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su tristeza, sin demostrar su dolor, siempre callando la verdad, fingiendo ser un aliado de mamá para poder proteger a Norman y a ella.

—No, estoy bien —, la pelirroja niega y da una palmada al colchón, insinuando al otro que se acostara junto a ella. Él no lucha ni se niega, sólo se deja caer al lado de la chica.

—Es raro no verte con los demás —, menciona el moreno, mirando el mismo blanco techo.

Emma observa de reojo a la persona de su lado, el perfil de Ray ha cambiado un poco con los años, su cara se ha vuelto ligeramente más delgada, se dejado el cabello más largo y su cuello se delinea más finamente, mostrando aquella ligera manzana de Adán. Aún recuerda ese perfil, sentado bajo aquel árbol leyendo sus libros, mientras los otros jugaban y reían por el jardín sin la más mínima sospecha. Hasta ahora Emma realmente se pregunta si Ray alguna vez se habrá sentido solo mientras cargaba tal secreto.

—¿Mnh? —emite el azabache confundido, cuando siente los dedos de la otra apartando parcialmente su flequillo. Cuando mira a Emma, se encuentra con esos iluminados ojos esmeralda que le noquean en un instante.

—Ray, ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Los ojos del azabache no podrían abrirse más o sus globos oculares saldrían de sus cuencas. Emma lo mira como si nada y Ray apenas tiene que cuestionarse si escuchó bien.

—¿Qué?

—Que si tú alguna vez has…

—Ok, no lo repitas, ya entendí —, le corta bruscamente. Tiene que aclararse la garganta para mantener la calma —, ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?

La pelirroja aprieta los labios en una mueca, realmente tampoco entiende del todo por qué se se planteaba tales cuestionamientos así.

—Solo tengo curiosidad —, ella suspira, moviendo sus piernas que salían de la cama—, creo que serían cosas normales para chicos de nuestra edad, al menos en el mundo sin demonios.

El muchacho se ve un poco más calmado después de eso. Le da la razón. Emma en parte se preguntaba, como serían sus vidas si tan solo hubieran nacido de ese otro lado. Sin embargo, si fuera así, tal vez no tendría a su familia, ni hubiera conocido a todas esas personas que aprecia o ya no están, así que no podría desear haber nacido de otra manera.

—De hecho —, el azabache comienza, Emma lo observa de reojo, y no sabe si es su imaginación, o Ray está levemente sonrojado —, ya lo he hecho, o bueno, algo similar.

La pelirroja no se esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, es decir, conocía a Ray de toda la vida y nunca ha visto que se interese por alguien más en particular.

—¿Algo similar? —cuestiona eso último.

—Fue un accidente —, contesta de inmediato mientras frunce el ceño, como si recordarlo le diera escalofríos —, no quisiera contarlo como primer beso, aunque, supongo que no importa —, suspira el joven, y observa aún la mirada curiosa de la chica. Ella abre la boca, pero él sabe perfectamente qué va a preguntar, así que hace una mueca y se resigna a responder— fue con Norman.

—¡¿Con Norman?! — ella casi está gritando, y Ray le da un golpe ligero en el hombro para que bajara la voz.

—Fue un accidente, hace años. De verdad, fue más un choque que un beso —, parece rememorar de mala gana. Emma no puede evitar reír por ello. Se había imaginado todo, excepto eso. Parece que Ray pensaba llevárselo a la tumba sino le preguntaban (literalmente).

—No puedo creer que nunca supe eso —, ella sigue riéndo, hasta agotar el aire y hacer doler su estómago. En ese momento, se pregunta si Norman se sentiría avergonzado de que ella lo supiera. Ojalá hubiera estado ahí, junto a ellos, riéndo los tres juntos. Pero eso solo era un sueño lejano ahora.

—No era un secreto, pero tampoco es que quisiera hablar de eso, ¿sabes? —Suspira otra vez, con mirada nuevamente al techo. Había recuperado su postura, pero aún el color de su rostro no lo había abandonado del todo. Era extraño ver a Ray avergonzado, pero también agradable, de alguna manera que Emma no se molestaba en explicarse a sí misma.

No sé dijo más durante un rato. El techo era particularmente interesante esa vez. Pero en el fondo, Ray sabe que es casi imposible permanecer mucho tiempo así cuando Emma estaba presente.

—¿Y como se siente? —Ella retoma —, Un beso.

—Bueno —, Ray hace una mueca —, realmente no recuerdo, fue rápido y lo único que pensaba era en apartarme y asegurarme de que nadie lo haya visto —, se encoge de hombros —, creo que es diferente cuando es con una persona especial.

—Norman es especial para nosotros.

—No hablo de esa forma —, aclara el azabache —, tampoco lo entiendo del todo, pero para explicarte mejor, sería un "especial de manera romántica".

—Romántica… —retiene esa palabra, porque la ha leído miles de veces. Y tenía sentido. En los libros, cuando se besaban en los labios, era porque ambas personas tenían otro tipo de sentimientos por la otra, aunque también dependía del enfoque cultural del libro en cuestión, así era en la mayoría.

En su mente llega un fugaz pensamiento. Su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido.

—La cena debe estar casi lista, deberíamos ir a ayudar a servir las mesas —, dice el azabache, sentándose al borde de la cama. Emma asiente y hace lo mismo.

Pasan los segundos, y Ray quiere preguntar por qué ella le mira tanto, pero esto no es permitido por la pelirroja.

Cuando él siente una mano en su mejilla, su mente se nubla por completo, y el primer sentido que se activa nuevamente es el tacto. Porque aquel suave roce en sus labios le hace perderse en un mundo desconocido una vez más. Emma lo está besando y él lo último que podría pensar es en apartarse. Emma cierra los ojos, pero Ray apenas y logra parpadear; tan impropio de él no saber cómo reaccionar.

—Ahora lo entiendo —, dice ella una vez se ha separado, el chico aún no procesa las palabras, ni siquiera cuando ella le da unas palmadas en el hombro—, Gracias Ray.

Ella sonríe y se levanta para ir a ayudar con la cena, aunque su cara se sobrecalienta mantiene una inestable sonrisa. Pero Ray se queda ahí, con la cara ardiendo y la mente aún en blanco.

Justo ahora, le había sido transmitido un mensaje, junto con el primer beso que contará.

Y finalmente, Emma había entendido como se sentía dar un beso.


End file.
